


Lettered Tiles & Winning Smiles

by pendragonlord21



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonlord21/pseuds/pendragonlord21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent game of Scrabble turns naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettered Tiles & Winning Smiles

Kurt places a final lettered tile onto the game board, spelling the word aloud as he does, "C-h-e-m-i-s-t-r-y. And I think that puts me in the lead," he says, looking smug with himself. Blaine shakes his head a little, smiling at his boyfriend, then he glances down at his own letters, cocking a pointed eyebrow at what's before him. He follows on a word from Kurt's 'H'. "H-o-r-n-y. Horny," he says, noticing a blush creeping over Kurt's cheeks when he repeats the word.

  
"Blaine! It's a family game, it's not supposed to be dirty!" Kurt says, looking down at his letters, sighing when he sees the choices before him. You couldn't make it up, he knows his only choice is to stoop to Blaine's level. He continues from Blaine's 'O'. "O-r-g-a-s-m," he says, unable to resist smiling coyly at Blaine. Blaine nods in approval, then a thought comes to him, "How about whoever wins gets whatever pleasures the board spells out when we're finished?" he asks as he follows on from Kurt's 'M', spelling masturbate. He's feeling confident it'll be him since he's only a few points behind at the minute.

  
Kurt nods in agreement, liking his chances, "Fine, deal!" he says, making a word from Blaine's 'R'. "Rimming..." he says, making sure to suggestively lick his lips, using dirty tactics to put Blaine off. He knows it's working when he sees Blaine not too subtly adjusting the bulge in his pants.

  
Blaine scans his letters for a few minutes, trying to focus purely on them and not on quite how unexpectedly hot this innocent board game has turned out to be! He lets his word flow from one of Kurt's 'M's. "Moaning, a sound you made _very_ loudly this morning when we..." Blaine says, tilting his head and wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt ducks his head down and giggles behind his hand.

  
Kurt scans his letters, "I don't have many left...oh! I've got a good one," he says, picking up three lettered tiles and adding them after Blaine's 'A'. "Anal," he says, then he starts cheating as he leans over to see what letters Blaine has left, making sure he's giving him a good view of his ass in his tight jeans. "And from that 'L' we can have lube and from that 'E' we can have erection," he says, letting one of his hands wander onto Blaine's lap to feel _his_ erection. He uses his free hand to continue the dirty words from there, 'erection' becoming 'blowjob' which flows into 'wanking' and just as Kurt's about to make 'spanking' Blaine shoves the game board aside and all the little tiles scatter across the floor.

  
He grabs Kurt by the hips and pins him down on the bed, kissing his mouth hungrily. Kurt pulls away a few moments later, panting for breath, "Wait wait, who won?" he asks, his eyes fluttering closed as Blaine's knee moves against his crotch, his hard on now straining against his jeans. "Kurt," Blaine whispers desperately, his hands busily pulling off his boyfriends white shirt, "Who cares?!" he asks, shutting Kurt up with more kisses before he dares answer!

  
Blaine's eyes close as his tongue explores it's way past Kurt's pink lips - now swollen from their passionate kissing - then they widen and he moans a little, sounding pleased with himself! He pulls away, looking down at Kurt with a grin on his face, "Actually now that you mention it Kurt, you _did_ cheat! You looked at my letters _and_ took several turns in a row, so I guess that makes _me_ the winner," he says, his eyes lustful as he thinks of the prize. "I believe the agreement was winner gets the pleasures of the board? I think I'll start with the blowjob and we can work our way through all the words, right up to anal..." he says, squeezing Kurt's ass and leaning in for another kiss, biting at his bottom lip.

  
Kurt would normally pout, unhappy to have lost the game as he's really quite competitive, but not today. As he crawls down the bed to start giving Blaine his reward he's pretty sure neither of them lost this round, not really!


End file.
